Ponies and Transformers: The Prime Magic of Friendship
Ponies and Transformers: The Prime Magic of Friendship is an Canadian-American computer-animated television series based on the Ponies and Transformers comic franchise, and this is the first installment of the Ponies and Transformers Aligned Universe, adapting a crossover bring together My Little Pony and Transformers Prime. The My Little Pony toys were created by Bonnie Zacherle and Transformers were created by Hasbro. The show was aired on Discovery Family on September 22, 2017. Ponies and Transformers: The Prime Magic of Friendship focuses on the Autobots of "Team Prime", which consists of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead meets the Ponies which consists of Princes Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadance, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, Princess Skystar, Applejack, Scootaloo, Toola-Roola, Starsong, and Spike who were joining as their new allies. Throughout their battles, the Autobots and the Ponies are aided by three human children and with their help attempt to protect the Earth from the villainous Decepticons and their leader Megatron. Premise Cast and Characters The series stars Princess Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), the leader of Friendship, her Sister in-law and second-in-command, Princess Cadance (Britt McKillip) finds out in Earth that they need help. Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman) that she baked cupcakes for the Autobots. Scootaloo (Madeleine Peters) likes to ride with her scooter. Applejack (Ashleigh Ball) was a farmer kicks the Apples from the tree. Toola-Roola (Tabitha St. Germain) who likes to paint pictures. Starsong (Andrea Libman) is a singer who can make a song. Princess Skystar (Kristen Chenoweth) is a seapony and hippogriff who makes to join for a fly. Sweetie Belle is a young filly unicorn scout. She remains voiceless throughout most of the series due to a damaged voice box and must communicate through high-pitched beeps. Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen), who acts as the leader of the Autobots. In his fight to protect the Earth, Optimus is aided by Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs), who acts as the team's medic. He is responsible for sending the team out to various locations using the Groundbridge. Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) acts as the team's muscle and does the heavy lifting. Arcee (Sumalee Montano) can transform into a motorcycle and is considered the team's most agile fighter. Rounding out the cast is Bumblebee (Will Friedle), who is the team's scout. The Decepticons are led by Megatron (Frank Welker), who is the main antagonist throughout the series. Initially, he is assisted by his loyal follower the silent Soundwave, and the treacherous Starscream (Steven Blum) who wishes to usurp him. Later, they are joined by Knock Out (Daran Norris)—the Decepticons' medic—and his partner Breakdown (Adam Baldwin), who has an ugly past and a rivalry with Bulkhead. Soon afterward, Airachnid (Gina Torres) comes into play as well; before her introduction, she had killed Arcee's first partner Tailgate. Production Release Reception Marketing, merchandise and other media References External links Category:My Little Pony Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers US Category:Transformed characters Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:DHX Media Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Polygon Pictures Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family shows Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series